


And You Were There...

by Alyoops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Kara likes to say totes, Lena finds it adorably frustrating, Like fix the whole damn season, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperCorp, it was all just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyoops/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: Kara has a nightmare and tells Lena about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was cathartic to write.
> 
> Edited to fix a line of dialouge.

Kara woke with a start.

Her pajamas were soaked with sweat. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and struggled to control it. Turning her head, she noticed the sun just peeking over the horizon. Kara turned to the figure sleeping next to her and shook them.

“Lena… Lena wake up.”

Lena groaned, and shifted her body towards Kara.

“Baaabe. It’s too early. What is it?”

“I had a horrible nightmare.”

“Is that all,” Lena yawned.

“It was very scary!” Kara used her infamous pout, though with Lena’s eyes still closed, it was rather ineffective.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said. She opened her arms for Kara to cuddle up against her, which she gladly did. “Why don’t you tell me all about it?”

Kara hummed as Lena rubbed her arms soothingly. Already she was starting to relax, Lena just had that effect on her.

“It was awful. Everyone was distancing themselves from me. We hardly hung out as a group anymore. James and Winn like totally ignored me to do their Guardian thing.”

“Well that’s just silly, you guys love fighting crime together.”

“Yeah, it was weird. And Alex like totally ditched my earth birthday. And she was dating Maggie, but it didn’t look like Maggie. Like, she was Italian instead of Latina.”

“Well dreams are strange like that sometimes.”

Kara hummed. 

“Then like M’gann left for Mars kinda suddenly, so she was never around. And Lucy wasn’t there at all! Like everyone was out of my life.”

“Even me?” Even though Kara couldn’t see her face, she knew Lena was pouting. It brought a small smile to her face.

“No, you were there. Though not a whole lot? And we weren’t together? Even though it was clear we were totes flirting with each other.”

“Please stop using ‘totes.’”

“Never. And my dream was like constantly trying to make it so people didn’t really know if you were evil or not. Even though you were  _ clearly _ a good guy. Oh! And you filled my office with flowers. Like, overflowing with them.”

“That actually happened.”

“Yeah, but everyone was saying it was a gesture of friendship.”

“That’s ridiculous. Who would send hundreds of dollars worth of flowers as a show of friendship? That would obviously be a romantic expression.”

“Totes.”

Lena lightly smacked her arm in annoyance, causing Kara to giggle.

“And my foster dad, Jeremiah, was a bad guy out of nowhere. And a cyborg. Not sure why that happened…”

Lena lightly hummed. “Sounds like a crazy dream.”

“Yeah. And that wasn’t really the worst of it. There was a guy.”

“Sounds horrible.” Kara could hear the smirk in Lena’s voice.

“Yeah well, in the dream we ended up dating.”

“...I don’t like this dream.”

Kara giggled. “Told you it was horrible. He was an alien too. He was misogynistic, abusive, didn’t listen to anything I said. We argued a lot. He was just a huge douchebag.”

“Kara Zor-el Danvers. I never thought the day would come where you would call someone a douchebag,” Lena said, in a teasing tone.

“I have totes called people that! And that is besides the point,” Kara said, incredulously. “He and I would argue like the whole day, and then end up making out? It was disturbing really.”

“Yes, well, I think your subconscious and I need to have a chat later. I don’t approve of you dreaming of some frat boy in such a way.”

Kara turned her body in Lena’s arm so she was facing her.

“Do you think my subconscious is trying to tell me something?” Kara gave a sly grin. “Like, I should find some random dudebro and wrestle lips?”

If you asked Kara, the glare Lena gave her was totes precious.

“That’s it. No more potstickers before we go to bed.”

“No,” Kara whined. “That’s totes not fair.”

Lena’s groan was cut off by Kara’s lips. She sighed against Kara’s lips when they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

“Fine. Potstickers morning, noon, and night. Now let’s get some rest before we  _ actually _ have to get up, hmm?”

Kara gave her one last peck in agreement, before turning back around and cuddling up against her. She felt Lena’s arms tighten a little more around her, and smiled. 

Closing her eyes, she knew their would be no more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Supergirl :(


End file.
